Love is Beautiful, No Matter What
by Katherine Annabeth
Summary: Victoria Raye Granger is Hermione Granger's daughter. She is about to start her sixth year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And she learns a lot throughout this year.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Victoria Jane Granger. I live in a wizard suburb by the name of Threstral Village off of Surrey, England. At home it's just my mom and me, we live in a comfortable house, and I have never known anything of my father except that he loved my mother and she loved him. And I'm serious about nothing; my mom won't even let her closest friends know who he was. I am sixteen years old and entering my sixth year of Hogwarts in two weeks.

Now onto my appearance, I have light blonde hair with natural white-blonde highlights and caramel undertones; my hair falls down my back in loose ringlets. My eyes are a pale blue with golden flecks in them. And finally my skin, it's clear and rather fair, though I never freckle.

My mother's name is Hermione Jane Granger. She works at the ministry in the Department of Foreign and Muggle Communications, assistant to the Head of the Department. She and I look almost exactly alike, except her hair is brown with darker brown hints in it, her eyes are brown with golden flecks in them, and her skin isn't quite as fair as mine.

The only others in our small family are our two cats. A couple years ago my mother's ghastly cat Crookshanks died so I talked her into getting a new one. Her new cat's name is Isabelle; she is a thin calico and has a grand air about her. My cat's name is Alice; she is a small tortoise shell and very curious.

Oh I almost forgot to tell you about James. He is my best friend and the son of my mother's best friend. Oh and I am secretly in love with him. He and I are both in Gryffindor and I wish I could tell him that I like him but it would ruin our friendship… Wouldn't it?

I was lying in my bed thinking about this when Alice decided to wake me up. She leapt onto my bed and started licking my face. I didn't want to get up so I rolled onto my stomach. Getting frustrated Alice started pawing at my back, and through my thin tank top her claws were digging into me so I finally sat up. She looked very disgruntled at being unceremoniously thrown of my back so she looked at me disapprovingly and headed towards the door.


	2. Chapter 2

My Letter Arrives

I finally got up and pulled a t-shirt over my skimpy tank top, slid my feet into my slippers, and headed towards the door. On my way I scooped up Alice and headed downstairs with her. When I hit the bottom step I smelt bacon, pancakes, and eggs cooking. Thankfully my mom was already making breakfast.

"Good morning, Mom." I said with a yawn.

"Hey Victoria, your Hogwarts letter is on the table." She said without taking her attention away from cooking. I sat down in my usual spot and pulled the letter towards me to look at the supply list. The letter was always the same but I still left it out so my mom could read it. While I was gazing at the list my mom started bringing over breakfast. After putting the two pans, the pancakes, and a plate of toast on the table she sat down. I continued reading through the list to see what all I would need to get new this year and what I could use from last year.

"Oh, they're having a Yule Ball this year." My mom said while reading the letter.

"A what?" I asked just as I was about to scoop some eggs on my plate.

"A Christmas ball." She said looking up at me.

"Oh, cool." I replied. _Yes, _I thought, _Finally maybe a chance for James and I to start dating. _I continued to scoop eggs onto my plate and then grabbed two pancakes, as well as a couple slices of bacon. As I tucked into my breakfast my mother set the letter down and started to serve herself.

"So what do you need new this year?" Mom asked as she started eating.

"Just more advanced text books, dragon hide gloves for Herbology, and a more advanced potion kit really." I said shrugging.

"Okay, I call Ginny later and set up a time for us to go to Diagon Ally together." She said. We always did our shopping with the Potters, though I didn't mind. We continued on with breakfast in relative silence until I headed upstairs to get dressed.


End file.
